Puffle Party 2012
The Puffle Party 2012 was a party in Club Penguin that had been taking place from March 15th until March 28th in 2012. This was the first party to have PH as a mascot. Club Penguin's site and login screen had Club Puffle on it. When penguins go in the Puffle Play Zone, they can transform into one of their Puffles. Glitches *Penguins were banned when they dance in some places, the glitch, was fixed later. *You could go into the Puffle Spa while still being a penguin. Domains Trivia *The Cloud Maker 3000 made its return from the Festival of Flight at this Party. It was located on the Ski Hill for White Puffles. *Strangely, just like last year's party, there are still balloons at the Dance Lounge even though brown puffles are afraid of balloons. *There was a different Puffle Party logo this time. *A weird fact is that the Puffles in the background still had the old Puffle design, while the balloons and Penguins who turned into Puffles had the new Puffle design. *Some Puffle rooms are in different locations than the previous year's party, such as the White Puffle room being at the Ski Hill instead of the Mine. *This was the first time that PH was meetable in-game, and the first time we met her with her new style. *So far, this was the only Puffle Party that you could be a Puffle. *Strangely, the Box Dimension was decorated for the Orange Puffles, but it didn't have construction or a party crate. *The way you could become a puffle during the party resembles what happened during the April Fools' Party 2008 on the CPIP servers, where you would become a Green Puffle when logging in. *The Dance club and Pet Shop exteriors look similar to they do after The Journey. *It was the first Puffle Party to be in March, as the previous 3 were in February. * This is the first Puffle Party that you can change the weather by a Fire Ninja or a Water Ninja. *The mine was decorated for St. Patrick's Day. This doesn't count as a party, but more of an event. *The snowman in the Town resembles the one in the Snow Forts after The Journey. Gallery Sneak Peeks Concep art Puflle Spa.png|Puffle Play Zone. Screenshot 148.png|What's New Membership page. Club Puffle logo 2012.png|The Club Penguin logo, temporarily changed for the party. Screenshot 216.png|Sneak peek of the Puffle Spa. File:Puffle_party_2012_sneak_peek_!.png.png|Puffle Spa with Happy77 as her green Puffle. PH sneak peek.png|Puffle Handler in the sneak peek. Homepage Hoempage screen for Puffle Party.png|The party first homepage. Login Screens Login Screen of Puffle Party 2012.png|First login screen of the party. Puffles!.PNG|Second login screen of the party. TOO.PNG|Third login screen of the party. Construction Puffle Party 2012 Cove construction from archives.clubpenguin.info.PNG|Cove puffleparty2012construction2CP.png|Forest puffleparty2012construction3CP.png|Cave puffleparty2012construction4CP.png|Dance Club puffleparty2012construction5CP.png|Dance Lounge puffleparty2012construction6CP.png|Lighthouse puffleparty2012construction7CP.png|Beacon puffleparty2012construction8CP.png|Iceberg puffleparty2012construction9CP.png|Ski Hill Rooms Spa.jpg|The Puffle Play Zone Ski Lodge.jpg|The Ski Lodge Puffle Show.jpg|The Puffle Show Red Puffle.jpg|Cove Blue Puffle Room.jpg|Forest Blackjpg.jpg|Pool brown puflfle room.jpg|Dance Lounge Orangey.jpg|Box Dimension Pink Puffle Room.jpg|Ice Berg Puffle feeding area.jpg|The Puffle Feeding Area Purple Puffle Room.jpg|Night Club Whiteyjpg.jpg|Ski Hill Yekollow Pufflejpg.jpg|Lighthouse Fggfh.png|Night Club Rooftop Puffle party 2012 town.PNG|The Town Puffle party 2012 plaza.PNG|The Plaza. PH Spotted Ph4.png|PH during the party. Ph5.png|PH during the party. Ph2.png|PH during the party. PH1.png|PH during the party. Ph.png|PH during the party. Screenshot 497.png|PH during the party. PH At Midnight.png|PH during the party. Membership pop ups Screenshot 561.png Screenshot 567.png Notes Puffle play zone.png|Puffle Play Zone note. Others File:PP1.png|Another picture of a penguin being a puffle during the party. Screenshot 502.png|Option on Player Card to transform back into a penguin. CPwikiOldBlueGlitch.PNG|A Penguin doing the Old Blue Glitch. File:PH_Glitch.jpg|A glitch when PH is on your buddy list and you open her player card, instead it will come up as a regular aqua penguin (this glitch is not fixed. PufflePartyInvite.png|Puffle Party Invitation from Club Penguin Magazine. Puffle_Party_2012_NEW_LOGO.png|The Puffle Party logo SWF Plaza - http://swf-cpcheatsbypgees.site90.com/Swfs/Parties/2012/Puffle%20Party/plaza.swf Town - http://swf-cpcheatsbypgees.site90.com/Swfs/Parties/2012/Puffle%20Party/town.swf Mine Shack - http://swf-cpcheatsbypgees.site90.com/Swfs/Parties/2012/Puffle%20Party/shack.swf Ski Village - http://swf-cpcheatsbypgees.site90.com/Swfs/Parties/2012/Puffle%20Party/village.swf Beach - http://swf-cpcheatsbypgees.site90.com/Swfs/Parties/2012/Puffle%20Party/beach.swf Beacon - http://swf-cpcheatsbypgees.site90.com/Swfs/Parties/2012/Puffle%20Party/beacon.swf Iceberg - http://swf-cpcheatsbypgees.site90.com/Swfs/Parties/2012/Puffle%20Party/berg.swf Box Dimension - http://swf-cpcheatsbypgees.site90.com/Swfs/Parties/2012/Puffle%20Party/boxdimension.swf Cave - http://swf-cpcheatsbypgees.site90.com/Swfs/Parties/2012/Puffle%20Party/cave.swf Cove - http://swf-cpcheatsbypgees.site90.com/Swfs/Parties/2012/Puffle%20Party/cove.swf Night Club - http://swf-cpcheatsbypgees.site90.com/Swfs/Parties/2012/Puffle%20Party/dance.swf Dock - http://swf-cpcheatsbypgees.site90.com/Swfs/Parties/2012/Puffle%20Party/dock.swf Forest - http://swf-cpcheatsbypgees.site90.com/Swfs/Parties/2012/Puffle%20Party/forest.swf Snow Forts - http://swf-cpcheatsbypgees.site90.com/Swfs/Parties/2012/Puffle%20Party/forts.swf Lighthouse - http://swf-cpcheatsbypgees.site90.com/Swfs/Parties/2012/Puffle%20Party/light.swf Lodge - http://swf-cpcheatsbypgees.site90.com/Swfs/Parties/2012/Puffle%20Party/lodge.swf Dance Lounge - http://swf-cpcheatsbypgees.site90.com/Swfs/Parties/2012/Puffle%20Party/lounge.swf Ski Hill - http://swf-cpcheatsbypgees.site90.com/Swfs/Parties/2012/Puffle%20Party/mtn.swf Feeding Area - http://swf-cpcheatsbypgees.site90.com/Swfs/Parties/2012/Puffle%20Party/party1.swf Show - http://swf-cpcheatsbypgees.site90.com/Swfs/Parties/2012/Puffle%20Party/party2.swf Rooftop - http://swf-cpcheatsbypgees.site90.com/Swfs/Parties/2012/Puffle%20Party/party3.swf Puffle Play Zone - http://swf-cpcheatsbypgees.site90.com/Swfs/Parties/2012/Puffle%20Party/party4.swf Membership Message 1 - http://swf-cpcheatsbypgees.site90.com/Swfs/Parties/2012/Puffle%20Party/others/party3_member.swf Membership Message 2 - http://swf-cpcheatsbypgees.site90.com/Swfs/Parties/2012/Puffle%20Party/others/party4_membership.swf Catalog - http://swf-cpcheatsbypgees.site90.com/Swfs/Parties/2012/Puffle%20Party/others/party_catalogues.swf Map Note - http://swf-cpcheatsbypgees.site90.com/Swfs/Parties/2012/Puffle%20Party/others/party_map_note.swf Poster - http://swf-cpcheatsbypgees.site90.com/Swfs/Parties/2012/Puffle%20Party/others/poster.swf Videos Category:Parties of 2012 Category:2012 Category:Parties Category:Events Category:Puffles Category:Puffle Party Category:Transformations